


Starstuck

by filmjolk1



Category: Homestuck, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmjolk1/pseuds/filmjolk1
Summary: The 12 trolls have been forced to escape their planet and traveled all the way to an much distant galaxy. But all is not well in this new galaxy as the clone wars rages on and now they are forced in to an conflict they know nothing about. But during this conflict a new threath arises in the Alternian Empire wich does not plan on staying quiet about all of this.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Escape from Alternia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is an rework of the original fic from around half a year ago under a diffrent name, i wasnt happy with the writing in it so ive decided to remake it here and make significant changes in the story that i wasnt happy with before.

Thrue the wild forests of Alternia someone was running and they werent just running they were escaping. Who is this person? Why its none other than Feferi Peixes the heir to the Alternian throne. Having just become an adult on this exact day as a matter of fact, this meant of cource that it was time for her to face the Condesce and seize the throne for herself wich she had prepared and planned for years now. Too bad the Condesce also had.

Before she even had the chance to do anything hundreds of drones where charging her home with even a couple of violet bloods comming with them. Feferi had barely escaped with her life from them with her luckely as an fushia blood being faster than any of them. But they were still after her she prayed to whatever divine being there might be that Sollux had the ship ready.

Sollux with some help of her other friends had managed to steal an spaceship just in case something where to go wrong wich it now has. Charging thrue the forest Feferi finally get to where Sollux has the ship. All her friends are already there most of them on their way inside, Sollux waves Feferi over as she runs up to him.

"Come on no time to lose" He sais it quickly as he himself turns to enter the ship. Feferi of cource quickly follows The door shuts behind you as she run in to the main room of the ship where everyone is seated except for Sollux and Equius who had rushed in to the cockpit. As she sits down the ship engines start and it flies away, and not a moment to soon for as soon as she looks out the windows she sees the drones having arriving from the forest.

No one in the room was talking and understandably so since they were all esacping their home likely never to even see this planet again. Everyone had a reason to escape most of wich being because of almost certain death.

Eridans support of Feferi was well known and would have meant execution for him if he was caught. Aradia, Tavros and Sollux were doomed to an life of slavery all because of their blood colour. Terezi had stirred up trouble for herself by disagreeing with the legal system in her first offical test trial that was meant to see if she was fit for becommming a legislator.

Karkat hasnt actually said why he needs to escape all he said was that people were after him. Nepeta´s lucus had killed another lucus belonging to an much higher blood so now they were after her, and Equius had followed with her not wanting to leave his moirail alone.

It was the same with Gamzee who didnt just want to leave Karkat even if Gamzee had nothing on Alternia to worry about. Kanaya had expressed her support for Feferi wich had been heard by the wrong people. Vriska on the other hand claims that she´s just doing this for the adventure but from just how quiet she is its clear that isnt the case.

But Feferi is thrown out of her train of thougth as she hears something hiting the ship. Alternian Starfighters had arrived and were trying to shoot them down. Feferi got up and rushed in to the cockpit finding Sollux and Equius there. "Sollux how long until we can enter hyperspace?"

Hyperspace travel was a very new technology that Alternian sciencetist had discovered. It was an great improvement no longer needing yellow bloods to power the ships engines, but instead most bigger ships of the Alternian fleet started using the yellow bloods to give hyperdrives even more power.

"Ten minutes and we should be in positioned" He respond, he isnt to sure about this after all no one here has even flew any kind of space ship before. Sollux and Equius have studied hard of cource prepared for the scenario that this would have happened but even then theres only so much that reading can do.

Feferi nods in agreement as another shot hits the ship, the shields of the ship were still holding for now atleast. She moves back in to the main room almost falling over after yet another shot hits its mark. siting back down in her seat watching out the window seeing lasers fly past the ship with the ship often shaking from the ones that hit. Several minutes pass before an particulary bad shot hits and the shields flicker away.

But just before the next shots can hit the hyperdrive activates and the ship enters hyperspace. Feferi sighs and leans back as does most of the people in the room as well. "Did- did we make it?" Nepeta sais looking out her window nervously. "Barely" Sollux enters the room with equius following behind him.

Equius quickly rushes over to Nepeta while Sollux takes a seat himself. "So what now?" Vriska stands up her arms crossed. "We wait, hope we can find an habitable planet in the new galaxy" Sollux turns his head towards the window as well watching how fast all the stars pass. sighing once again Feferi stands up leaving for another room on the ship this is going to take a while.

Eridan watched out the windows as the stars flying past came to an stop having now exited hyperspace. They had traveled for two months now most of wich having only been the black empty space between galaxies. But now a couple of hours ago now you had reached the new galaxy. Sollux had just called everyone over they were going to be checking for habitable planets or some shit like that.

But as Eridan was making his way over the ship shook and an emergency alarm started blaring. Eridan almost fell over as the ship shook again and then again. As Eridan stabilized himself the intercom activated and the voice of Karkat could be heard, "THEY FOLLOWED US HERE, THE GOD DAMM ENGINES BEEN SO GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN THE ESCAPE PODS".

The intercom shuts off again and Eridan quickly rushed towards the escape pods. This has gone sour real fast Eridan thougth, the escape was supposed to be over should have been smooth sailing now but of cource not it all had to go to shit again.

Running in to the room with the escape pods Eridan sees that theres only one left as all the other ones have already ejected. The pods are rather small after all only made for two people but either way he goes in to the remaining the door of it quickly closing and the pod being ejected. "Oh of cource its you" The other person in the pod was glaring at Eridan with an very annoyed look in her eyes, it was none other than Vriska of cource. "

As if im any happier about this" Eridan glared right back at her refusing to sit down as the only seat was next to her. Their relationship has been a very rocky one he had been trying to get her in his pitch quadrant but despite how much hate she clearly showed towards him she also showed complete disintrest in anything pitch.

But this was no time for quadrants, or really anything at the moment the Alternian starfighters seem to not have noticed the escape pods so now it was just time to wait for whenever the pods reach a planet. Hopefuly atleast Eridan thinks of the possibility that they will end up stuck here in space forever and well getting executed sounds like an good alternative to that.

Looking out the large window of the ship there was not a single planet in sight. Wherever the escape pod was going to end up it was certainly not happening any time soon. Looking out he saw how all the other escape pods were going on diffrent paths, there wasnt much of an diffrence as of now but space is vast and it wont be long until they will all be out of his sight.

Looking back towards Vriska he once again glared at her, literally anyone else would have been better. Hell he would even have accepted one of those god damm lowbloods instead. "Quit whining im not happy about this either" She is glaring right back at him with just as much disdain. "Stop reading my mind spider bitch" She only laughed at that wich only made Eridan more upset at her. He looks back out the window and siting down on the ground as he did so.

This is going to be absolutely awful he thougth.

Vriska coughs as she forces open the cockpit of the pod smoke everywhere. A full month stuck in an escape pod with just one person and with Eridan of all people, it could drive anyone insane. Crawling her way out Eridan quickly follows after her, standing up she quickly notices that its well day. This place is quite diffrent already from Alternia back there just being outside would have killed her from the intense sun light so this is already an improvement.

But things arent exactly right here, looking around Vriska feels as if something is off about this place. Theres this odd smell comming from the grass reaching down and touching it even the feel of the grass is almost wrong in a way. "Eridan there somet-" Vriska was cut off suddenly as a loud mechanical voice started speaking.

"Halt, civilians are not allowed here under any circumstances you will be comming from us" four battle droids had aproached each with their weapons drawn and aimed at the two trolls. Vriska acted quickly pulling out the Fluorite Octets and rolling them, the roll wasnt high but it was high enough. The dice had created an small bomb that quickly exploded destroying two droids and damaging the others. Eridan Meanwhile had pulled out his trusty rifle Ahab's Crosshairs, the gun quickly disposes the two remaining droids in one shot.

But things were not over yet as several more of the droids started apearing in the distances. Wasting no time Eridan and Vriska quickly started running away, there were moments to fight and then there were moments to run and this was the latter. "Well weve just landed on this foreign planet and were already in trouble with whatever law they have here".

Eridan dosent really have time to shoot back as they run his gun is far too big for that while Vriska would rather not lose her dice so she cant attack back either. Luckely they dont seem to be in range yet as the droids have yet to start shooting but the droids are comming in fast.

And soon enough the droids had started firing at them, they were rather lousy shots however but it takes just one lucky shot after all. Looking back Vriska saw how the droids had increased in numbers along with there being some much bigger variants of them. But they couldnt run forever for as the way they ran it only got steeper up slowing them down.

As the droids aproached Vriska saw no other choice she turned around holding up her arms to signal surrender. Eridan quickly does the same as the droids aproach them weapons aimed at them.

"Cease fire targets have surrendered" And on command all the other battle droids have stopped firing. The droid that made the command was full of yellow markings. "Seize the caped one's weapon and then search the others" The other droids mutter out "Roger Roger" several times before aproaching the two trolls.

One of the droids grabbed Eridans gun but as it did so some mysterious force pushed the droid far away. Looking up at the top of the hill Vriska and Eridan saw an man wearing a brown cloak with a blue tunic underneath standing there.

The man jumps down from the hill activating a blue bladed lightsaber he cuts down one of the battle droids. Eridan and Vriska waste no time, Eridan aiming his gun at the droids and starting to shoot while Vriska takes the gun from the destroyed battle droid not wanting to take chances with her dice.

The droids had been caught completly by surprise standing no chance against the Jedi. The jedi cut down two more b1's before running up to an supper battle droid and slicing it in half while Vriska and Eridan were shooting down the droids around them. "Retreat retreat we dont have the numbers to deal with this" The yellow marked droid ordered the rest of the droids again before turning to run, it didnt get far however as Vriska shot it down.

The Jedi deactivated his lightsabers as the droids run away "So what kind of trouble did you all get in to get the seps on your back?". "We crashed over there and they tried to arrest us for it being some kind of military zone or some stupid shit like that" Eridan pointed over to the still smoking escape pod.

"An escape pod? sounds like you were in trouble before this as well" The Jedi walked up to the two trolls putting his lightsaber back at its hilt. "Thats putting it pretty lightly, but who and what are you?" Vriska put away the droids blaster she had picked up as none of the droids that escaped were visable by now.

The Jedi pulled down his hood showing his face as he smiled at the trolls "John Egbert, Jedi knight". "Well thanks for saving us John im Vriska and this is Eridan, and Jedi? whats that?" Vriska looks over John seeing the alien nature of him was certainly a new experience for her having been surrounded by other trolls her entire life.

"You havent heard of the Jedi?" John looked a bit shocked at them but before Vriska could respond he merely shook his head. "No matter we can talk about this later the seps might be back at any moment we should get out of here. Ive got an hidden base around four miles aways il take you there we can talk more there as well". The trolls nodded and followed John as he turned around and started walking in the direction of his base.


	2. An Violet blood an Cerulean blood and an Jedi enter an base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than anticipated but i hope the wait was worth it for those few who read this

"YOU DID WHAT" John slightly backed up as what Vriska assumed to be his superior yelled at him. "Jade- they were in trouble who knows what the seps might have done to them?" Jade was wearing an nearly all white military unifrom a strong diffrence to the much more humble robes that John was wearing.

"John now the seperatists know there is an Jedi here this could jeopardize our entire mission" Jade sighed and rubber her temples as she leaned back in her chair. "We are going to need to act soon but to do this so soon we might need these two to help us" 

”Help you? Why the hell would we help you im getting off this planet first chance i get” Eridan frowned he had absolutely no intrest in whatever wars there was going on here. He didnt really care about getting back to his friends either except for Feferi.

”The seperatists saw you with an Jedi they will be hunting for both of you. But if you help us out we will get you off planet, and im sure there will be an reward as well”. Vriska raised one of her eyebrows at that and smirked bumping her shoulder in to Eridan.

”Oh stop bitching Eridan this is our only way off planet and besides destroying more of those droids sound fun” Vriska leans against the wall looking towards Eridan smirk still on her face. Eridan knew exactly what she was doing, she was challenging him.

Since he didnt want to do this she of cource challenged him to make him look weak, so he of cource had to comply. ”Fine, but how the fuck would you even consider getting shot at by droids fun” Before Vriska can respond Jade stands up and squickly interupts her.

”Good now John will inform you of the plan in the meanwhile i must find the next possible time to even execute it” The two trolls nod and follow John out of the room passing several white armored soldiers.

”So whats the mission we are supposed to do?” Vriska looked towards John as they walked. ”Were going to infiltrate an seperatist lab and capture the lead sciencetist” John might have said this in a very casual way but Eridan just knew it wasnt going to be so casual.

”And how are we going to accomplish that? I assume we cant just walk right in there” John laughed at that. ”Of cource not, were going to have the seperatists walk us in” Eridan stared towards John half waiting for John to laugh at this Joke as well. But he never did.

”Are you fucking serious? I dont know shit about these seperatists but i fucking doubt they are going to just let us walk in” Eridan could barely believe John he was impressed with his fighting abilities from earlier but this was just stupid.

”Of cource not, plan is that they capture us three bring us in where we escape and let Jade and her squadron of clones in to the base” That sounded slightly better he thougth but even then that would mean they would be completly unarmed.

”And how the hell are you planning to break out?” John pulled out his lightsaber from its hilt placing it inside of his cloak. ”Hide away my lightsaber where they wont find it and then we let Jade and her squadron of clones in”

”Well Eridan if your done complaining about everything id like to know who these seperatists are and why were fighting them” Vriska quickly asked before Eridan could respond god she hated how much that entitled violet blood could complain.

”Wait you dont know who the seperatists are? They are a pretty big deal in the galaxy” John looked at Vriska with a confused look on his way. ”Were not from this galaxy” John only got more shocked at that, someone from outside the galaxy was completly unheard of after all.

”Wait your from another galaxy? Thats- ive probaly got more questions that youve got now” John chuckled lightly, no one had ever managed to leave the galaxy and find any proof of life outside of it. And yet here he is standing in front of two people from outside of it.

”Its complicated, but im sure that these seperatists might be more important for now” Vriska didnt feel like explaining it all now especially since she didnt know if the Alternian Empire might have followed them here.

The thougth of it was really worrying both Vriska and Eridan the Condesce would jump at the oppurtonity for another galaxy to conquer especially if they knew that Feferi was still alive here.

”Well the seperatists are an violent independence movement and on this planet they have an sciencetist thats devoloping chemical weapons wich we have to stop at any cost” John had sounded rather worried as he spoke, having been planning this attack for months there was no room for failure now.

The door to the room they were in opened as Jade walked in with two clones following behind her ”Alright weve found a time and place where we can do this but its soon so weve got to hurry up”

John hid away hid away his lightsaber in his cloak as one of the clone troopers walked over to Eridan. ”Those clankers are likely to confiscate your weapon, i can take it for now and il return it to you once you've escaped”

Eridan grabbed his gun and looked at it before sighing handing it over to the clone trooper, he didnt like leaving his weapon in the hands of others but it was either this or it gets taken by those droids so he didnt have much choise. 

The other trooper had handed both John and Vriska a blaster pistol before moving on to give Eridan one as well. ”Now im not sure if you've fully explained the plan to them John but you will have to continue on the way if were going to make it in time”.

A clone with red marking all over its armor, and and red and black armor plating over his shoulders and below his throat "Weve maped out where you will need to go, we will be nearby the base waiting for a signal"

The clone walked up to John handing the young Jedi an datapad giving an detailed map of the city with an location on it. John looked it over carefully even as a Jedi he couldnt help but feel nervous about this, if just one thing went wrong during this he wouldnt be comming back.

Vriska walked over to John looking over his shoulder to see the datapad. and just like how John had hidden his lightsaber in his cloak Vriska still had her pair of die with her with only herself and Eridan knowing the capabilities of them.

"That should be all then lets get going" And with that John turned to leave, Vriska and Eridan following behind as he left the room walking thrue the corridors of their secret base. 

After a short while the trio had made their way out of the base, it was hidden in a well forested area away from any prying eyes. They had to hurry thrue the forest to make it to their destination in time, the outline of an city quickly apearing in the distance between the trees.

They slowed down once they had reached the city, no reason to cause any suspicioun yet. The streets were busy with people going around like usual with no one knowing what the seperatists were really doing here.

There were posters placed over several of the walls of the city they were of missing people causing John to frown. "The seperatists have been kidnapping people, using them in their experiments here"

Neither of the trolls seemed that bothered by it however, Alternia was an very harsh place after all both the goverment there and the trolls living there themselves being the cause.

"They using them to test out those chemical weapons you mentioned?" Eridan asked looking towards John who responded with an sigh.

"Most likely i would have tried to stop them earlier but Jade was pretty clear with how she wanted us to be as prepared as possible for this" 

As an Jedi it pained John a great deal to have to just sit by and watch as more and more people were taken away to become a part of these twisted experiments.

Continuing to walk in silence they reached their destination, and just in time as well it seemed as they saw an small squadron of b1 battle droids approaching their position.

John was the first to act, pulling out his blaster pistol to shoot at one of the droids but deliberately missing it. As Vriska and Eridan also aimed their guns Vriska was able to shoot down one of the droids before the droids returned fire. 

This lasted only for a short few seconds before John three away his weapon and holding up his hands to surrender, Vriska and Eridan quickly doing the same.

The droids immidietly ceased fire as they did so, marching up to them with their guns aimed at the three.

A yellow marked droid held his arm up to his head pressing a button as he began to speak. "We've captured three likely rebels what are your orders sir?" The droid paused for a moment before speaking again. "Roger Roger"

The command droid made an hand signal with its hand to the other droid who nodded and walked over to the three. The droids handcuffed them with an mechanical handcuff that if any attempt to get them off would activate an electric signal to shock them.

"Move these rebels back to base" The droids responded with several rogers at the command droids order. The ones behind them for them to start walking, blasters aimed at their backs in case of if they tried something. 

As they were lead thrue the city people looked on at them, the seperatists had done a good job hiding what they were doing even right under the noses of their very victims. 

John found it disgusting how easily the seperatists had managed to lie to the people living there. They had done everything to make the people think they were liberators whilst hiding any evidence of their experiments here.

An entire planet bathed in luxuary and money from the seperatists and all of it an lie with none the wiser to any of it.

Other than people looking on at them the rest of the walk was uneventful, after a short while the droids had lead them to what from the outside looked like an very small base much too small to have any kind of way to develop their chemical weapons.

The base was at an secluded area of the city, right on the outskirts of it but close by to the nearest starship port. But on the base laid several defensive turrets some even strong enough to take out ships, any attack here would need some heavy firepower.

Four battle droids guarding the base looked the three of them over before stepping aside and letting the droids lead them in to the base. 

The inside of it much like the outside looked small but this quickly changed as they were lead thrue an door leading in to an room with an pair of stairs going down.

They were forced to walk down the long stairs, the sounds of metal clanking as the droids metallic feet stepped on the metal stairs.

Once they reached the bottom they saw an long hallway leading towards an much bigger room. the walls and ceiling looked as if they had been quickly assembled having no purpose to look good and only to be good enough to make sure the entire underground wouldn't collapse down on them.

Once they reached the end of the hallway they were met by many more battle droids this time including several b2's as well.

A new yellow marked droid walked up to the old one before beginning to speak. "We'll take them from her corporal you get back to work"

The droids that has been escorted them nodded and turned around as the new squadron of droids walked up to them."Follow us, any resistance will be harshly punished"

As they started to get lead further in to the base John spotted an sign saying "administration" just what he had been looking for. Smirking John used to the force to undo the the lock inside his and both of the trolls handcuffs before quickly force pushing the droids infront of him and behind him in to separate walls.

The frailer b1 battle droids we're disabled from his sudden attack but the b2 battle droids were quickly back on their feet.

John reached in to his robe to grab his concealed lightsaber and activating it. He rushed over to the droids as they started shootings at him, deflecting the shots before he sliced one of them in half.

Vriska meanwhile had taken one of the destroyed b1 battle droids blasters and started shooting at the b2's but to little effect as few of the shots did more than scorch the heavy armour of the droids.

John meanwhile ran up to the remaining two droids and quickly cut down both of them before deactivating his lightsaber. "They didnt get time to sound an alarm weve gotta hurry before they realize that something has gone wrong"

John quickly hurried over to the door leading to the administration room with Vriska and Eridan following closely behind. The door was locked once he reached it so wasting no time John activated his lightsaber the blue blade making quick work of the door.

The droids inside were completely taken bu suprise when John charged in and cut down the two closest b1's. An T-series tatical droid quickly made an attempt at pressing an button to call an alarm but was stopped in its tracks as Vriska aimed her blaster and shot it in the chest causing it to fall down on the ground.

The droids had managed to get their act together and started firing back forcing John to stop his attack and start deflecting the blaster bolts back at the droids, most of which would end up hiting their target but as two b2's started firing at him it became increasingly more difficult for him to continue blocking.

One of the droids sounded the alarm to the rest of the base, John knew it wouldnt be too long until reinforcements to arrive so he had to deal with the droids in here quickly. 

Reaching out an hand he used the force and slammed one of the b2's in to an monitor on the wall sparks comming from the ruined equipment and broken droid, and with only one b2 shooting at him he quickly managed to close the distance and cutting it down.

The remaining b1's had aclready been shot by Vriska and Eridan now only the damaged tatical droid remaining as it attempt to crawl away but was stopped as Vriska walked up to it and shot it.

"So what now?" Vriska turned to look at John holstering her blaster while Eridan stood close to the door prepared for once more droids would arrive. "We deactivate their outdoors turrets of course"

John walked up to the row of controls for the base and looked around at it looking for the buttons needed to deactivate the turrets, quickly finding them he watched on an monitor showing the status of the turrets and saw how their power went down.

He pulled out an small communication device from his pocket and activating it before speaking in to it. "Turrets are deactivated commander you can move in with the troops now"


End file.
